A bookworms love
by behind-the-heart
Summary: Clementine is a shy and quiet girl. Even when she's Justin's sister. But when she meets Noah will love bloom? (The original creator said I could transfer it on here so enjoy)
1. Not so happy campers

Name: Clementine Amelia Johnson  
Age: 16  
Personality: shy, rather quite, kind, likes to be unnoticed  
Reputation: bookworm, brainiac  
Looks: long ginger hair, brown eyes, a few light freckles, short  
Outfit: beige sweater with puff sleeves, a pink knee-length skirt, black wedges with straps, a pearl and silver bracelet  
Bio:  
 _Hi, my name is Clementine. I'm 16 years old, quite pretty, a total egg head and bookworm. You see me in the picture. I have no really family, so a small family adopted me. The day they adopted me, Justin came right up to me and said "Hi, I'm Justin. You're my new sister." Justin's my brother now. His family adopted me when I was eleven because they couldn't have any more children but wanted to. Justin's so nice, like a best friend. He's not much like me though. He's more outgoing, likes to be the center of attention, whereas I'd rather be trapped in the library. Yeah, I'm that much of a bookworm, he thinks it's a little weird. I don't care. It's better than being constantly followed by photographers. Which I am because I'm just about always with him. Don't know why. Anyways, got to go, we have to get to the dock in time for Total Drama Island. Don't tell him though. He doesn't know I'm coming._

 **~Chapter 1~**

"And here comes our first camper, Clementine!" Chris called as I stepped off the boat. Embarrassed, I look at the ground and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Hi Chris," I say quietly. "This is were we're staying?"

"Yep," he laughs. I nod, pretty cool I thought. I've always wanted to go to summer camp. "Beth, what's up?" he says as a dorky looking girl steps off the boat. She runs up excitedly and hugs him.

"It is so incredulous to meet you," she tells him, gripping his neck. I smile, amused. "Wow, you're much shorter in real life."

"Uh, thanks," Chris says, kinda creeped out. I soon got bored of watching contestants and pulled out my new book. It's so cool, it's about a zombie apocalypse. Hey, don't blame me. I'm so quite I fill my thrill through horror and action stories. About ten contestants later, I hear some one say something to me, so I look up. There, I see, this cute guy looking at me, he is tan, has dark brown hair and the sweetest chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I ask, so involved with my book I didn't hear him.

He chuckled and smiled at me. "I said, what book are you reading?"

"Oh, 'The walking plague', lame title, but the book is pretty good. I've read it twice now."

"Oh, I've read that, the part in the freezer and the zombies tried to eat the meat and they got stuck, that was so cool," he laughed.

"I know right, it was so funny. I'm Clementine by the way," I grinned at him.

"Noah," he replied.

Then, I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted.

"Uh, hello," Chris said, annoyed. "Can I get on with the show now?" I apologized, quietly, embarrassed again and went back to reading. Chris continued to introduce people as I came to the best part, I was suddenly picked up by someone. I screamed.

"Aw, you're so cute I could eat you!" Some one said, I think his name was Owen.

"Please don't," I squeaked.

"OK, sorry if I scared you," he put me down and I fell on Noah.

"Sorry," I muttered, going red.

"That's alright," he helped me up as I saw the next contestants. Courtney and Justin. Yay! As the boat came up, everyone was staring at him, all girls, but me, were drooling. I giggled and Noah sent me a questioning look.

"I'm his adopted sister," I tell him. "He doesn't know I'm here and I can't wait to see his reaction!"  
Justin stepped off the boat and was introduced. Then he came up to the contestants and was immediately showered with compliments.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Noah asked me.

"Nope, I prefer to stay out of the limelight," I reply.

Then Justin suddenly spotted me. "C-C-Clementine? What are you doing here?"

"Surprise," I mutter. "I got picked."

He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, then smiled. "This is great, I hope we're on the same team," he laughed, picking me up, bridal style.

I giggle. "Put me down, put me down!" I exclaim, laughing.

"No can do little sis, from now on, you're with me," he chuckles, lifting me higher.

"That's if we're on the same team," I say as he puts me on his shoulder and the next campers come in. Well, just the one and Chris called a group photo. I was next to Owen, on Justin's shoulder. It took Chris about a minute to get the photo, and when he did, the dock broke. I panicked. I can't swim and I'm terrified of the water. I tried to scream, but went under again, just swallowing more water. I couldn't breath and it all went black.

I was later awoken by coughing up water, Noah was leaning over me. "Are you OK, Clementine?" he asked as I coughed up more water.

"I . . . I think so," I tell him, holding my head. "Thanks for saving me," I smile and he smiles back. I look at Chris, he seams deeply annoyed.

"OK, she's fine, can I call the teams out now?" I look at him funny, and annoyed.

"OK, if I call your name out go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Clementine and Noah. You are the Screaming Gophers. The rest of you are the Killer Bass," he throw flags with our logos on at us.

~Confessional~  
I sigh. "Wow. It's so cool here, I've never been to summer camp before. I really like it, I get to spend more time with Justin and make new friends. Noah for example, he's so nice and kinda cute. When I blacked out, did he have to do mouth to mouth?"  
~Confessional end~

Chris takes us over to to the cabins and I place my bags on the bottom bunk nearest the door. Then I head out side to hear what Chris was saying. When he'd finished, there was a scream from our cabin.

"Man, that white girl can scream," Leshawna said as we all peered in to see what all the fuss was about. Lindsey was on a stool screaming at a tiny bug. I sigh as everyone stated to yell and panic. I picked the cockroach up as Duncan came in with an axe. I yelped and set the bug free outside.

"Sorry, I was going to kill the bug," he told me, putting the axe down. We headed over to the main cabin for lunch, it was a gruel type thing and everyone complained. I rolled my eyes and sat between Noah and Justin. I sat there and ate, it didn't really taste of anything, but the texture was disgusting. Chris came in and said our first challenge was in an hour.

"Does it have anything to do with water, or swimming?" I asked, still trying to swallow this gooey stuff.

He laughed. "You'll have to wait and see," I groaned as he left. 'You'll have to wait and see'? That totally means yes.


	2. Not so happy Awakathon

"I did _not_ sign up for this," Gwen said as we stood on top of the 100,000 foot high cliff. OK, that was an exaggeration, but it felt like that to me, especially with the water down there. Why couldn't it be a bouncy castle? I sniffled against my big t-shirt, I love my big old tee. It used to be Justin's, but he grew out of it, and as I'm so small, I took it. It is now my beach cover up because be bikini is kinda showy. I give Noah a wave as he came and stood next to me, Justin glared a little at Noah, but, hey, he's my big brother, what do you expect?

I carefully edged forward and peeped over the edge. I quickly jumped back and hugged Justin as Chris examined the rules, I zoned out as I tried not to think about diving.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands rip my shirt. I gave a shriek and heard someone laugh, it quickly changed to a 'whoa . . . ' as they got a better look at me. It was odiously a guy. I turned around, it was Duncan and he was drooling over my like my dog drools over meat. I growled at him. All the guys were drooling, but Noah and Justin, who glared at them as I covered myself awkwardly. Chris was still talking, so he hadn't seen what happened.

Killer Bass were first. Bridget, Tyler, Geoff, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Harold jumped, but DJ and Courtney didn't. Katie wouldn't jump without Sadie, so Izzy switched. Great, now we have crazy girl. That makes nine jumpers and two chickens for the Bass. Then it was our turn to jump. The jumpers were: Heather (who was actually thrown by Leshawna), Leshawna, Lindsey, Gwen, Cody, Trent and Izzy. Then it was my turn. I peeked over the edge the walked back, I was so scared and walked into Justin.

"Tell you what?" he said. "I'll go first, then I can get you before you drown, OK?"

I nodded. "But then Noah has to jump so there's two people down there," I called as the pair of them landed in the safe zone.

"Come on Clementine, you can do it!" Noah yelled up at me. I shook my head and back up more.

"Beth, push me," I told her. "Push me, then I'll go."

"No, I'm not going to push you," she indited.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Chris said, coming up to me. Then I felt a pair of hands on my back and he shoved me.

"I hate you, Chris!" I yelled as I fell down. Luckily, I landed in the save zone, next to Noah, Justin had been taken to shore by a pair of sharks. Meanie. Noah quickly lifted me onto the boat and draped me in a towel.

"You OK?" he asked. I hugged him. He was a little taken, but hugged back.

"Thanks," I say and pull away from the hug, I was blushing apple red, probably even more than when Duncan ripped my shirt off so everyone could see my bikini. Noah was red too, although it was a little hard to tell because he's so tan. I could feel Justin shooting daggers at him. Now it was Owen's turn to jump. _He's going to die_ I thought as he jumped off the cliff. There was literally this massive explosion and the boat was washed ashore. Oh yeah, we won!

As we pulled our crates along on the carts we won, we were singing the '100 bottles of pop' song. We made it to the camp ground be 28 bottles of pop. Now all we had to do was open the crates. With our teeth. Oh, come on! I opened mine quite easily, although I got a tongue splinter. My box contained wood and a pipe. Nice. The other team arrived as soon as all our crates were open. When we finished, it looked awesome, like a store bought hot tub. The Bass' looked like it had been built by a blind person.  
We won easily. Yes, hot tub party!

The hot tub party rocked. I've never actually done anything like this before, it's so cool! I didn't actually go in, but I dipped my feet in and watched Leshawna, Harold and Noah dance, singing "Go Gophers" over and over. It was pretty funny. After about half and hour, I got tired and went to bed. I love it here!

 **~Next day~**

I groaned as the alarm went off, but got up quickly and checked my watch, it's 7:00! Wow, I over slept, I usual wake at 5:00, then go for a run.

"Ow!" Leshawna yelled. "It's 7:00 in the mourning, do I look like a farmer to you?"

I stretched. "Good mourning Leshawna, it's it really 7:00? Wow, I overslept by two hours, now I won't have time to run,"

"Seriously girl? You get up at 5:00 _everyday?_ "

I nod and walk outside, now dressed. "Mourning," Chris said, enjoying everyone yawning. "Hoped you slept well."

"Good mourning Chris, and I slept very well thank-you. Sorry I overslept," I teased him. I like to annoy Chris, it's really funny.

"Wah- wait- hu? How are you not tired, and what do you mean 'overslept'?" He asked, confused.

"I get up at 5:00 every mourning, and always get at least 8 hours of sleep. I eat healthily and run 10 miles as soon as I wake up, as well as half an hour of exercise in the evening," I say, matter-of-factly, smiling at his confusion. Seriously, it's funny.

He frowns at me. "Well, you'll be running 20 kilometers around the lake!"

"Oh, so you're funny now?" Eva says, annoyed, coming up to him. "You know what I'd think be funny-"

I cut her off so she doesn't hit him. "That's a little more than my usual, but OK," I say cheerily, going to the start.

"OK runners. On your marks, get set, go!" Chris yells, and I set off at a steady pace. I really don't care if I come first, so long as I don't come last. I jog alongside Noah so we can talk books. He's read so many classics! It's awesome, I don't know anyone who's read the same amount of classics as me, which is just about all of them! Right now, he can't believe I'm running in wedges, OK, so it's a tad harder and I'm going slower than normal, but at least I'm in front of Tyler.

A minute or two later, Chris came by on a scooter, yelling at us to hurry up. Ugh, I hate him! By the time I got back, I'd lost Noah and there were 3 other people there. Not bad for a girl in wedges. After 20 minutes, Owen came in carrying Noah.

"Clear a table stat!" he yelled and flopped Noah on a table. Then Owen started pound Noah's chest, if he keeps on like that, he's going to kill Noah. I shooed Owen away and checked Noah. Ugh, typical. He was faking.

"He'll be fine," I told everyone. "Just leave him be."

Then the curtain at the back opened reviling a large table of food. "Who's hungry?" Chris asked as everyone stared. Wow, carrots, peas, mash, cake and, ew, turkey. I hate turkey, it makes me sleepy and feel sick. So I ate a bit, not to much, and stayed well clear of the turkey.

It took a while, but everyone had finished and groaning with full tummies, everyone but me. All I ate was bread, butter, biscuits and a _lot_ of brownies. Wow, I only ate food beginning with 'B' I did not do that on purpose. "OK campers, time for part two of your challenge," Chris said through a bullhorn, bursting in.

"I thought eating was the second part," Owen said, mouth full. Then everyone started complaining. I sighed.

"Oh, be quite!" I said loudly, nearly yelling, but not. They all shut up.

"Thank-you. It's time for the Awake-a-thon!" Chris yelled. Oh, so that's why there was turkey. Turkey makes you sleepy, good thing I didn't eat any then.

"The what-a-thon?" Owen asked.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one," he yelled, still using the bullhorn. "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility," I groaned, to make it look like I was tired.

"So what your saying, is that the 20 K run and buffet was just to make us sleepy?" I asked.

"That's right, Clem."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I growled, angrily. I hate that name, the only one who calls me that is Justin (because I say he can) and great-aunt Clara, but she's half deaf; Chris isn't though, so he can't call me that.

"Whatever, move, move, move!" We all ran outside, I wasn't the slightest bit sleepy, but pretended to be so the others wouldn't bother.

It has been 12 hours. I'm still not tired, I think those brownies gave me a sugar rush. Although it's really hot out, I climbed a tree and sat up there reading. Hey, Chris didn't say we couldn't. I heard a loud thud and looked down. Owen's out.

"Ugh! I'm bored!" I yell from my tree.

"To bad," Noah yelled back.

"Shut up," I tell him, to bored to argue. Then I jump down from my tree and sit beside him. "You know what will keep you awake?"

"What?" he asked with a yawn.

"Say it with me, it's a 'stay awake' chant" he nodded. _"God and Goddess hear my call, and understand that should I fall asleep I'll feel like never waking. This spell is yours, mine for the taking. All I ask is to stay awake, to not sleep 'til the next moon wake. And as I call your spirits forth, with harm to none, especially me, as I will, so mote it be."_

He looks at me weirdly as I keep chanting. Everyone looks at me. "Ugh, what is she doing?"

"Stay awake chant," Justin told them, "She does it when ever she needs to stay up. I don't think it works, but if you believe it does, she can stay up until 12:00 pm and not get tired."

I continued to chant, dancing in circles, waving my arms. I sighed and sat down again. "There, don't you feel much better?"

"No, not really," Noah told me, a little creeped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I creep you out? I often do that, I didn't mean to, but it actually works. I think I'll hang upside down now, that often works as well," I say hanging from the tree by my legs, I tucked my skirt in between me knees so it wouldn't fall down and continued to talk books with Noah.

Around the 24 hour mark, I'd given up on the tree and was trying to keep Noah awake, it didn't work out so well. He fell asleep alone with Bridgett, Izzy, Leshawna, Katie, Sadie and Tyler. I went back to hanging upside down, repeatedly saying the stay awake chant. I most likely looked like Izzy x 2, but I wasn't very tired yet, so it was working.

"Congratulations campers. You've made it to the 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch," he was about to take a sheet off something, when I jumped down from my tree, waving my hand in the air.

"Oh, oh, oh Chris, can i sing a lullaby? Or two?" I asked him. He whispered something to chef.

"Knock yourself out, but chef still has to do his thing, and the fairy tales are still up."

I shrugged and Chris throw me a microphone. (she actually sounds like the lady in the video) _"Golden slumberskiss your eyes, smiles await you when you rise. Sleep, pretty baby, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. Cares you know not, therefore sleep, while over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry, and I will sing a lullaby. Lullabyand good night, with roses bedight. With lilies o'er spread is baby's wee bed. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed. Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight. Bright angels beside my darling abide. They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast. They will guard thee at rest, thou shalt wake on my breast. Sleep, baby, sleep. Your father tends the sheep. Your mother shakes the dreamland tree. And from it fall sweet dreams for thee. Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep. Our cottage vale is deep. The little lamb is on the green. With snowy fleece so soft and clean. Sleep, baby, sleep. Sleep, baby, sleep._ _"_

Chris hadn't even read the first sentence and I'd knock 3 people out.

"Nice," he said, giving me a high five and starting the fairy tales. I hung from my tree again, humming the lullaby tunes, determined to knock out another person or two. I succeeded, or it was Chris' tales, or chef's harp. Either way, I'm not that tired. OK, I'm tired, but not knocked out tired. After dum tales, me still upside down singing lullaby's quietly, chef came up and danced around to the tune of 'sugar plum fairy'. I laugh at him whilst he pranced about throwing 'sleepy dust' on us.

I sneezed. "This is glitter," I said and sung another lullaby. Everyone yawned and I continued to sing sweeter and more delicately.

~confessional~  
I groaned. "40 hours. There was still a few of us left, I was still hanging upside down from the tree. Courtney had already complained twice, but Chris did nothing. That was our deal. I had a good voice, so if I sung lullaby's when Chris said 'lets take things up a notch', he'd give me a choc-chip cookie for each person I knocked out."  
~confessional end~

I was still upside down. I was still humming lullaby's, but not very well. No one was listening and I was getting tired. I screamed and fell down as Owen, butt naked, walked past. _I give up on lullaby's,_ I thought. _I'll do a sleep chant instead._ " _Bring me quiet. Bring me peace. Ease my dreams. Nightmares cease_ ," so I continue to repeat that, singing, over and over.

51 hours. I don't think I can take this any longer, but I must. I have to keep going _think of the cookies!_ Then for some reason, everyone surrounded Justin. I didn't hear anything they said except something about eyelids and painted. Oh well, I'm getting sleepy, I think I'll climb to the top of the tree now. Damn, it's really cold up here, brilliant. Now the cold will keep me up.

Ugh, 82 hours! Why won't they fall asleep already?! Now, I go to the tree tops at night and hang upside down in the shade during the day. That way I stay up and am too uncomfortable to sleep

"Hey, anyone seen Clementine?" Chris called.

"I'm here!" I yell. "Still awake."

"And still upside down, how do you do that?"

"I go to the top of the tree at night, it's cold up there," I tell him. "Can I have some water please?" He nods and hands me a bottle, I drink thirstily and sigh.

"Much better, thanks." Then I got bored (again) and jumped down to see Noah kissing Cody's ear. Gross, I _have_ to take a picture, to bad I don't have a camera.

"Hey Chris!" I call and he comes over. "Are you getting this?" I ask, pointing to Noah and Cody.

"Aw, man, awesome. Thanks, we'll get loads of embarrassing photos," he laughed. "Dude, you guys stink. Go take a shower," he said holding his nose.

"Thank you," I whisper, like I'm praying. He laughs and I run off the the bathroom and have a nice, cold shower. Perfect, that woke me up. I came back satisfied. When we were all back, Chris took out a pop up book.

"The history of Canada," he said opening it up.

"Yay, I've been looking for that book everywhere, but no library's have it. Read it, read it!" I call like a five year old begging for chocolate.

"Wait, you actually _want_ to read this?" he asked, looking worried. I nodded, on the edge of my seat as he started.

87 hours. Me and Duncan were the only two left, I was really tired, but liked this book, therefore, managed to stay awake.

"Bathroom break!" Chris called.

"I'm good, keep reading!" I say, still interested.

"I've held it this long sweetheart, I can go all day," Duncan said. I shrugged and looked back at Chris, eagerly for more about Canada.

"You've got five minutes, so long as you don't mind a little company." he said, then whispered to chef. "Is she alright in the head?"

"I heard that," I told him. Chef shrugged and went to get Duncan.

5 minutes later, a note came. "And we have news, it looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can, so our winner is Clementine!" Chris yelled.

I throw my hands up tiredly and collapsed. I was then picked up by someone, I couldn't tell who, but I knew it was a guy. I cuddled against his chest, because, a this point, I didn't care.

"You comfortable?" he asked. It wasn't Justin and I was too tired to work out who.

"Comfy," I said as I cuddled in more. He lay me on my bed in the girls cabin, tucked me under the covers and left.


	3. Bye Noah I love you

**If you haven't noticed I'm doing two episodes a chapter so Double of everything.**

Hey everyone, it's Clementine!" Chris called as I walked, OK, was carried by Justin, into the main lodge.

"Stuff it McLean," I muttered, hugging Justin. My team cheered as I entered.

"I'm so tired," I said, putting my head on Justin's lap, my feet on Noah. I cuddled against them and yawned loudly. Then, for some reason, I got splatted with gruel.

"Who throw that?" I asked.

"Courtney," Noah answered.

"Yell at her for me," I asked them.

"Fine. Hey, what was that for?" Noah yelled at Courtney. "She said she was aiming for Heather."

"OK, I don't like Heather," I yawned, wiping it onto the floor.

Justin carried me the the next challenge, dodge ball, and lay me on the bench. I muttered thanks and yawned again, not listening to a word Chris was saying. Then the team all crowded around the area I was.

"Alright, who wants to sit the first one out with sleeping beauty here?" I heard Heather say, odiously gesturing to me.

"All right, I'll volunteer," I heard Noah say as he came and sat next to me, I pulled my head onto his lap and used it as a pillow. I was really tired, so I didn't hear, or care, what anyone was saying. I heard a couple screams, crunches, bashes etc etc, and Noah was reading aloud to himself. It was Pride and Precedence, one of my favorite books, so I listened, my head still on his lap.

 _"'I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise.' 'No,' said Darcy, 'I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding—certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of other so soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost is lost forever.' 'That is a failing indeed!' cried Elizabeth. 'Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from kme.' 'There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil—a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome.' 'And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody.' 'And yours,' he replied with a smile, 'is willfully to misunderstand them.'"_ I kinda fell asleep to the sound of his voice as he continued. I love his voice . . . no, Clementine, shut up!

After a while, I woke up again and heard Heather say, "Alright Noah, your up."

"Yeah, Clementine won't let me leave," he replied, pointing to my arms, which were tightly wrapped around his chest.  
"Noah stays," I say firmly. I'm pretty sure Justin was shooting daggers. How do I know? 'Cause he's my brother. Do I care? No.

Heather sighed, irritated. "Fine."

A little while later, I heard Heather complaining again. "I'm glad _someone_ is trying today."

"Oh, sorry. Woo-hoo, way to throw those murder balls. Go team, go," Noah said sarcastically, making me giggle. He smirked. How did I know? 'Cause I had my eyes open, dummy.

"Nice team spirit." I fell asleep again as the game continued.

"Clementine, wake up," I heard Noah say, shaking my shoulders. I groaned.

"WAKE UP!" Justin yelled in my ear. I screamed and fell off the bench. "We have to go to the elimination ceremony."

"Carry me," I begged. I'm pretty sure he rolled his eyes, but picked me up. "Yay, I vote for Heather," I muttered.

"We're not there yet," Noah said, I giggled a little and yawned.

"I know, but I'm too tired. Tell Chris my vote." During the elimination, I hugged Justin, still yawning a lot. I think I fell asleep, but later heard Chris say "The final marshmallow goes to . . . Lindsey," My eyes snapped open.

"Hey," I said, loudly-ish. "Who voted for Noah?" A bunch of people raised their hands, I frowned at them. "Not fair," I pouted, then went to walk Noah down the dock. I mean, it was only fair I said good bye, he's been so nice to be these past few days.

"Goodbye Noah, I hope I see you again soon," hesitating, I kissed his cheek, my face as red as my hair.

"Goodbye Clementine, and good luck," he slipped something into my hand and stepped on the boat. I sighed as we waved goodbye, then I looked at the thing he slipped in my hand. It was a piece of paper. I scoffed aloud. That cheeky little bugger, _it was his phone number._

 _ **~Not quite Famous~**_

I yawned and checked my clock. 6 am. OK, good, I have time to run. All the girls were asleep, so I put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, then ran around the lake. Twice, actually. Truth be told, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, and needed to kill some time. All the time I ran, it got me thinking. Why would Noah give me his number? Is it because I kissed his cheek? No, he already had it in his hand, he couldn't have known. Maybe he likes me? Ha, as if, but it's possible. I got back to camp about 7 am, the questions still rattling about my head. I changed quickly and sat reading for a couple minutes, until a horn went off.

"Alright campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what your made of!" I groaned and went outside

"Are we gonna see a musical?" Lindsy asked as we were dragged to a broken down theater. "I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

"All musicals have singing and dancing," I pointed out polity.

"Oh yeah . . ." Lindsy said, in a realizing tone. Then blew a kiss to Tyler. Aw, how cute! They must be dating.

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state-of-the-art outdoor amphitheater," Chris said, walking on the stage.

"Okay, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest. Each team has 8 hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight, sing, dance, juggle. Anything goes, as long as it's legal. You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J, V.J and rap legend grand . . . master Chef! Who will show his approval via the chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck."

While we were choosing our campers, Heather declared herself leader. I simply rolled my eyes and picked up 'The forest of hands and teeth', little bit mushy, but good all the same. Owen chugged a liter of soda and burped the alphabet in one go, Heather did some stupid ballet thing, Izzy did some weird snake dance thing and put Owen in a trance, Beth did some fire baton twirling and set a bush alight, Justin put it out doing this whole fireman thing. Everyone swooned over him, making me laugh. In the end, Heather declared it was her, Trent and Justin.

"Wait, I didn't get to audition," I perked up.

"But we've already chosen," Heather told me.

"Well, you might change your mind."

"Ugh, fine."

I smirked to myself and stood in front of them. "This song was written by a guy friend of mine, OK. _This can't be just a crush. And I've, never_ _felt such a rush. No this, can't be just a crush. No, just a crush._ So, what did you think?" They were all kinda staring at me with 'oh my god' looks on their faces.

"Why are you staring at me? You heard me sing at the big sleep."

"That was you?" Gwen asked. "I though Chris hired some professional singer."

"Nope, just me. So, am I in or what?"

"OK, you can replace Justin. You'll go second," Heather told me. I grinned.

"See, told you you'd change your mind." I said, cheekily, then walked of to climb a tree or something.

~Confessional~  
"OK, I lied, that song was not written by a friend of mine. I wrote it a couple days ago, I just made it look like it was written by a guy. I wrote it for someone special. I don't know why, it's not like they like me back," I sighed. "Why can't he like me back? Why can't I just tell you No-" I gasp. "I never said that!"  
~Confessional over~

"Welcome, to the very first camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their mad skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves," Chris said, as we joined him for the contest.

"First up for the Killer Bass is DJ," DJ pranced out in a white leotard, twirling a a pink ribbon. It was really hard not to laugh, but he was very good. Well, until he got the ribbon tangled and tripped up. "Dainty, yet masculine. Lets see what Grand master Chef thinks . . . Not much. Next up is Trent, for the Gophers."

"This one goes out to someone special here at camp. _They say we've only got the summer, and I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothing to do but just hang. So let me say only this: I'd stick around of just one kiss."_

"Nice work," Chris said, running on stage. "I'm liking your style, dude, and so does Grand master Chef. All right, quit hogging my light, buddy. Let's hear it for Bridget," so Bridget went on stage, and I went around the back to get ready for my performance.

"Pssst, Trent. Can I borrow your guitar?" I ask.

"Sure, just be careful," he told me, handing his guitar over. After a clean up, because Bridget vomited everywhere, it was my turn on stage. I sat down on a chair, and began.

"OK, this is a song written by a guy friend of mine, Alex Smith. I hope you enjoy it," I said as I started to play.

 _"There ain't nowhere else I'd rather be than be with you.  
And there ain't nothing but the truth but that'll see me through.  
And I'm just trying to get on your good side, because I like you.  
And I will be just anything you'd ever want.  
Be the guy that makes a good impression on your mum.  
Be the kind to realize what I've got, a lot of love to share, but no one in my heart.  
And this, can't be just a crush. And I've, never felt such a rush. No this, can't be just a crush. No, just a crush.  
Now I've been hoping and chocking on my words.  
One of these days you'll realize why I'm hurt.  
I know I'm better off not thinking about you.  
But I won't give up now, that's something I can't do.  
When all of these emotions tear me up inside.  
Every time I've screwed up I've always wondered why.  
Can't stand the thought of you being with some other guy.  
Give it time, I promise I'll make you mine.  
And this, can't be just a crush. And I've, never felt such a rush. No this, can't be just a crush. And I've, never felt such a rush.  
And we won't be scared.  
We won't be upset.  
We come prepared for all the world has to throw at us.  
And they'll grow with us, and we'll show enough.  
To let them know that.  
This, can't be just a crush. And I've, never felt such a rush. No this, can't be just a crush. No, just a crush. Just a crush."_

Every one was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "You heard me sing at the big sleep," I told them. Chris just laughed as he came on stage.

"Well let's see what grand master Chef thinks. Not bad, about a half way point."

"Was I that bad?" I ask, worried. I thought I had a good voice.

"He said the singing was awesome, but the lyrics were lame," Chris told me. I rolled my eyes and left, I didn't really want to see the next acts, so I sat in the stands and read. Harold did some beat boxing, and was pretty damn awesome, if I do say so myself. Then Heather came on.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you but instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration," she pulled out two books, a black one and a . . . oh, no. A blue one. _My diary!_

"She wouldn't," I muttered.

"So, with words be Gwen and Clementine, performance by me, enjoy. I'll start with Gwen. 'OK, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they had custom-ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been 'Mchottie'. We just totally connect. He's pretty much the only person I can relate to here and I know it's a cliche, but I love guys who play guitar'," Gwen ran off as Heather started my piece.

"Now for Clementine. 'Me and Justin had a fight again. He doesn't like me having a crush, Justin's great and all, but he's way to much of an overprotective brother. I can't help having a crush on that guy, he's so sweet. We are practically the same. We like the same books, movies, everything. He is truly the perfect guy, his gorgeous brown eyes, amazing tan skin and wonderful brown hair that just flops the right way. I really don't think he'd ever like me though, I'm just so plain. My silly red hair, and dull eyes. I'm not exactly the most beautiful girl ever, but I guess I'm pretty. I bet he has a girlfriend anyway. Now, he's gone so I can't tell him. I think the gash on my breast is getting worst. It's turned a funny color now, I'll get medical help soon, but I'm at camp now and I doubt Chris will be any use. I really need to be more careful'," She finished.

"Heather, don't worry, I'll get my revenge," I say, walking up on stage and snatching the books out of her hand.

"You are a rude, mean, selfish, queen bee of an ass. I don't like you at all," OK, to tell the truth. That was me being an awfully mean person. I'm too nice for insults.

I ran down to the dock to find Gwen. "Gwen! Where are you?" I saw her siting by the water. "Are you alright?" I ask, siting down next to her.

"Dose it look like I am?" she said, sniffling.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Heather read my diary out too. Here's yours back. She read out this entry of mine," I handed her my diary and pointed to the latest piece. She read through it and then handed it back.

"Did you get medical attention?" she asked.

I nodded. "Couple of days ago. It's getting better. Come on, we've got to go to the elimination ceremony."

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, drama, barfing. There is only one marshmallow left on this plate," I zone out as the elimination went on. In the end, Justin got the boot. I sighed and walked him down the dock. He kissed my head before he left.

"Good luck," He told me, pulling me into a hug. I muttered thanks and waved good bye.

That night, me and Gwen went to Harold. "Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied.

"Can we have it?" I asked. "Lets just say, Heather won't be sleeping comfortably tonight."


End file.
